Always and Forever
by PCGirl
Summary: Begins after 6403 episode. Rafe and Alison find their way back to each other and start their life together.
1. Give and Take

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney. I do not take ownership of any of them listed in this chapter.  
  
Rafe walks into the Elixir, and over to the bar followed closely by Frank. He gleams back at Frank who has been watching him since they left the Villa.  
  
"Will you please stop following me? She wants me out of her life, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Rafe yells towards Frank.  
  
"Just following the boss's orders. Plus I don't trust you," said Frank as he dealt with another customer. He felt sorry for Rafe-almost. He had just lost his girl, and there wasn't much else holding him in this town. Frank felt the same way about Karen, but he was still determined to get her back.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth I don't trust you too much either," Rafe says as he starts to down another drink. Frank just rolled his eyes and walked over to where Jack was standing with the band.  
  
"Whoa, what just happened with you and Rafe?" Jack asks.  
  
"He found out where Alison was and went to try and rescue her. It didn't work out that way though. She told him she never wants to see him again, and wants to stay with Joshua."  
  
"Wow. I never thought she'd do that."  
  
"Yeah, we had to drag him all the way back to town. I don't trust him, I know he'll do something stupid and try and get her back. Hey, I have to go in the back, will you keep an eye on our Slayer friend over there."  
  
"Sure, man." As he walks back to the band.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"You know, you did the right thing my pretty. I will keep my promise to you and not harm the Slayer, if you will keep your promise to me." Joshua says as he walks slowly up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumps at his touch, "I still love Rafe, and that will never change. Do you understand that? The only reason I am doing this is to keep him safe."  
  
"Very well. My first thing I want to do is for you to teach me what love is anyways."  
  
"Love is hearing that person's voice and your face lighting up. Love is knowing that nothing bad will ever happen with him around. It's getting to wake up every morning in their arms. It's getting stare into their beautiful eyes and knowing the only person they see is you. It's never worrying that they don't care the same. That's the best way I can describe love," as she finished she realized she had just described everything thought or feeling she had ever had about Rafe. She was already missing him, but knew she had to do this. She brushed away the tears that had already started to fall, and looked back at Joshua, "Can you leave me alone so I can deal with Rafe and I being apart."  
  
"As you wish, but remember that if you do not become my bride soon I will have the Slayer killed," says Joshua as he leaves the room.  
  
"Oh Rafe. I love you so much, and miss you. I didn't want to break your heart, but if it meant keeping you safe then I guess it was worth it. You've been given this second chance at life, and I want you to enjoy it as much as possible." Alison says as she wipes the tears away and starts to remember the time they spent together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Rafe looked down at his watch, it had been hours since he'd sat down at the bar. He didn't care though. His life seemed worthless now. He wonders if he will ever get over her. All of a sudden he realizes the whole reason this happened was because he was a slayer. He stands up and says very loudly, "Rafe Kovich the slayer is now retired. So this whole town can go to hell for all I care. Your boss has caused my sweet beautiful Alison to let me go. So here's to Port Charles", and he takes one more swig of drink. He walks out of the bar, at first unsure of where to go and drown his sorrows, but soon realizes where that place is.  
  
A few minutes later Caleb rushes into the bar. He grabs Frank by the collar.  
  
"I know you've seen Rafe, where is he?" says Caleb.  
  
"And why should I tell you anything? You can't hurt me, remember you haven't got your fangs anymore." Frank says mockingly.  
  
Caleb shows his fangs to Frank as his eyes get wide.  
  
"Well, if you must know, he has decided to no longer be a slayer. He stumbled out of here quiet drunk a few minutes ago." He says knowing that his days as a vampire may now be numbered.  
  
"Do you have any idea of where he went?"  
  
"Considering Alison just told him to get lost, he might have gone to jump off a bridge."  
  
Caleb walks outside, where Livvie is waiting.  
  
"So, where is Rafe? We need to get him and go defeat Joshua," she asks, eager to put this ordeal behind them.  
  
"Franks says Alison told him that she'd chosen Joshua, and that Rafe is very drunk and not a slayer anymore. How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere in this place," as he paces the sidewalk.  
  
"No, I think I know just where he may be at."  
  
Caleb looks at her strangely and she starts leading the way. 


	2. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: All characters are ownership of ABC, and I do not consider any of them as my own.  
  
"Well, here I am, mine and Alison's special place. I don't know why I bothered, she's not mine anymore. Soon she'll be Joshua's bride and I can't do anything about it.", while walking around the barn and ending up at the post where they carved their names before. It seemed so long ago, with all they had been through they hadn't returned here in so long.  
  
As Rafe is speaking, Caleb and Livvie quietly enter the barn.  
  
"Now what is this I hear about you not being a slayer anymore?" asks Caleb in a joking manor.  
  
Rafe jumps, and turns around, "Yeah, you've won I guess. Alison picked Joshua, in order to save my life. If you ask me, it doesn't sound like that good of a deal, but oh well."  
  
"So you're just going to let him win? You're going to lie down and give up to Joshua? The reason you are here is because you loved that woman. You were willing to give up your soul to be with her. That just doesn't seem like the Slayer that I know."  
  
"And if I hadn't done that Joshua wouldn't be here either. It would have all been better if I had just stayed an angel and let this town go on with their lives."  
  
"Rafe, I know your drunk, but try and listen to me. Your love is the type of love that can overcome anything. I tried to keep you two apart, and you still found each other. Caleb tried to keep you apart also, and that didn't work. Your love is too strong to let Joshua win. We can't let Joshua win." Livvie says, knowing that if that had happened she would not be with her love again.  
  
"You both have forgotten one thing, Caleb isn't a vampire and you still have poison fangs."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Slayer," Caleb says as he shows his fangs, "and besides, if we had let this town go on without us who's to say that Joshua wouldn't have found some other way to become a vampire and get his fangs in this whole town. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go kick some Joshua butt."  
  
Rafe, Livvie, and Caleb go running out the barn door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Well, it's time I guess. I wish there was another way to do this, but I have to keep Rafe safe. He deserves to have the life he never got before." Alison wonders to herself as she stares outside the window at the moonlit gardens below. So wrapped up in her thoughts she doesn't even here Jamal enter the room.  
  
"What's up Spunky?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to never call me that? You betrayed me, and I don't want to see you." She yells at him and walks over and sits down at the vanity.  
  
"Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then I'll leave and not help you escape."  
  
"Wait! What did you just say? I thought.you and Joshua." as she turns around in the chair to face him again.  
  
"I had you fooled, didn't I? Spunky, I may be a vampire but you are still my number one girl. So let's get out of here before Joshua comes back." He laughs. He always has had a soft spot for her, even if she did upset him when he thought she had been killed.  
  
Jamal walks over and reveals a secret panel near the fire place. Alison takes one last look behind her as she follows him out.  
  
As Alison and Jamal are leaving, Rafe, Caleb, and Livvie get to the Villa. They talk quietly about the plan, and then the three split up.  
  
Back in Alison's chamber, Joshua walks in.  
  
"Alison dear, are you ready for your wedding day? Alison? Guards!" The guards rush in with a dumbfounded look on their face. "Why weren't you watching her? I want the grounds searched.NOW!" As Joshua sends his goons off he hears a voice behind him, and turns around to see Caleb.  
  
"So this is your plan? Well, now that you have Alison, I will send my goons off to finish the job on Rafe."  
  
"What are you talking about? Alison is gone?" he asks, not sure if Rafe has already come in and rescued her.  
  
"Yes, she is. It's such a pity that you have no fangs to harm me."  
  
Joshua is suddenly grabbed by the arm. He turns around to see Livvie. "Well, Joshua looks like today is your day. You just think you are going to make a bride for yourself and then rule this town? Well, let me tell you that Rafe and Alison's love is too strong for that to happen. So, why don't you just go crawl under the rock you came from originally."  
  
As Livvie talks to Joshua Caleb walks up behind him. Right as Livvie finishes her words Caleb bites Joshua. He falls to the floor.  
  
"Is he dead, Caleb?" Livvie asks.  
  
"No, he's just down for the count; we'll get Rafe in here to properly finish the job. Now let's go find Rafe, maybe he's already got Alison"  
  
Right as they start to walk out the door and search for Rafe and Alison, Rafe comes in. "Ok, where's Alison? What'd he do with her?"  
  
"Calm down Rafe, finish the job first with Joshua", Caleb says calmly.  
  
"Don't tell me to be calm. Are we too late? Did he already turn her?"  
  
Livvie speaks up "She wasn't here when we came in."  
  
Rafe leans over Joshua's silent body, and pulls a stake out and drives it into his chest. "You need to learn Joshua, you can't keep true love apart. Now let's find Alison" 


	3. Reunion of Soulmates

Disclaimer: All characters are ownership of ABC, and I do not consider any of them as my own.  
  
Alison and Jamal enter the barn. With a worried look on her face she says "We've gone to the apartment, then Lucy's, and now here-and Rafe isn't anywhere."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he went to drown his sorrows thinking he lost you. Whoa, I'm starting to feel lightheaded, maybe I should lie down." He says as starting to wonder too where Rafe might have gone to.  
  
"Jamal! Are you ok? Here, lay down over here. You don't think Rafe went back to rescue me. What if Joshua finds out I'm gone and kills him? I have to go back."  
  
"Alison, WAIT! Hey, I don't feel it anymore" as he jumps up to keep her from returning to the Villa.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"The feeling.the feeling of needing blood. Maybe they killed Joshua. Why don't we just stay here and see."  
  
Meanwhile, outside the barn, Rafe walks up. "Caleb, Livvie and I check the whole Villa and there was no Alison. I've been to the apartment, Lucy's, and her Nana's. If she's not in here, I might just go crazy" Rafe says in a worried tone.  
  
Rafe walks into the barn, sneaking up to Alison. Grabbing her from around the waist and nuzzling his nose into her neck, he says "Hello, Angel. I Love you."  
  
She turns around to see those big wonderful eyes looking at her, grabs his neck and breathes a sigh of a relief. "Oh, Rafe."  
  
"Well, I believe this is my cue to leave." Jamal says as he heads for the door.  
  
"You were the one who got her out of there? Thanks man, I owe you for that." "No problem, anything for Spunky." as the door closes behind him.  
  
"I was so worried about you, I thought you might go do something crazy and leave." She says, still holding on to Rafe for dear life.  
  
"I can never leave you. I wanted to at first, but Caleb and Livvie made me realize that we've fought so hard for our love." He says while kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You actually took advice from those two? Wow, I'm impressed."  
  
"Haha.very funny. Why don't we go back to the apartment, and celebrate." He retorts with that smile she fell in love with so long ago.  
  
"What's wrong with celebrating right here, in our special place?" as she lures him over to a pile of hay.  
  
"mmmm.I like that idea."  
  
Rafe grabs her hand and pulls her next to him. They start kissing softly, and then he starts kissing her neck and shoulders. They lay down on a blanket in the barn and start to undress. Afterwards, they are laying wrapped up in the blanket.  
  
"Angel, I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?" she says  
  
"We need to plan a new wedding date."  
  
"Oh yes, we'll need to get everything started again. First we'll have to get the chapel whenever it's available. Then we need flowers, and I'll get a new wedding dress and."  
  
"Or, we could have a private ceremony in here. Then have a reception afterwards. How's that sound?"  
  
"That sounds heavenly, Mr. Kovich." 


	4. Miracles and Suprises

Disclaimer: All characters are ownership of ABC, and I do not consider any of them as my own.  
  
The next morning, back at the apartment Rafe rolls over not feeling Alison next to him. He wakes up quickly and yells her name. She comes out of the bathroom in just her nightgown still. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in the morning?" he says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Not lately, but you can tell me again if you feel you need to." She says laughing.  
  
He scoots to the end of the bed and places his arms around her waist. "I was so scared I'd lost you last night. I don't know what I could do if you weren't in my life." And then starts to kiss her stomach.  
  
"Remember how we were discussing having a ceremony in the barn last night?"  
  
"mmm hmm" he says while still concentrating on her stomach.  
  
"Well, do you want to have it soon, or wait until after our little Kovich shows up?"  
  
Rafe stops in mid kiss, and with his lips still against her gown looks up at her. "Are you serious? You mean me and you.we.parents?" and with that he jumps out of bed and picks her up off the floor. "Oh sorry little one, didn't mean to squeeze you in there. How long have you known?"  
  
"I figured it out a few days ago, but I wasn't exactly able to tell you. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if I had married Joshua." She says flashing those beautiful blue eyes at him.  
  
"Can we go a few more hours without speaking that name?" he asks, as he lays her down on the bed and starts kissing her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rafe and Alison knock on Lucy's door.  
  
"Come in" they hear from the other side.  
  
"Hello cousin." Rafe says as they walk in.  
  
"Alison, your ok. What happened? Is Joshua dead?" Lucy says as she jumps up from the couch.  
  
"There'll be time for explanations and details later. We were just coming by to discuss a few things with you."  
  
"Oh? Is everything ok? You didn't get turned by Joshua, did you?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. Jamal got me out of there before anything happened."  
  
"Anyways. Remember how when we first met I told you that we were the only two Kovich's left that I knew of?"  
  
"Yes, have you found another relative of ours?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I don't know anything about this person yet, but I do know we should get to meet him or her in about nine months or so."  
  
"Nine months? Why nine months...wait, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, we just found out and decided that you would be one of the first people to find out." Rafe and Alison say together as they all three go in for a group hug.  
  
"This is the best news I have heard in so long. Oh, I'm so happy for you two. So, are you going to get married soon or wait until the baby is born? Where will you have it at?" Lucy says on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well, we are thinking of having a small ceremony in the barn in a few days. It will just be Rafe, the Minister, and I for the ceremony."  
  
"Don't worry Lucy, afterwards you can throw as large of a party as you want." Rafe chimes in. "We need to go visit some more people and tell them the news. We'll come back by later though."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you two love birds later on." 


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: All characters are ownership of ABC, and I do not consider any of them as my own.  
  
She splashed her face with water, and looked into the mirror. The day was finally here-the day she would become Mrs. Rafe Kovich. She had been dreaming for this for so long, and had started to think it would never come. She walked back into Lucy's spare bedroom and pulled out a shirt she was going to wear to go get her hair done. Just as she began to unbutton it her cell phone rang, "Hello?" she said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kovich," she heard on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kovich. How did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Terrible. It just isn't the same without you in the bed next to me," he said as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Well, that will be the last night you will ever spend without me. And that is a promise."  
  
"I like the sound of that. What are you and Lucy planning on doing now?"  
  
"We're going to go over and get my hair ready. Then my mom will come over here and I'll get into my dress and such."  
  
"I better not keep you waiting then. See you in our special place. I love you, Alison."  
  
"I love you too, Rafe," she said as she waited to hear the phone hang up on the other end. She walked into the living room where Lucy was waiting.  
  
"Did I hear you on the phone just then?" she said as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Yes, it was our nervous groom. He was just telling me how pitiful it is without me there."  
  
"Not too much longer. Now let's go get started," she said as they headed out the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
Walking into the living room where Lucy and her mother are she asks how she looks. Alison has on a simple white gown with her hair pulled back out of her face. In her hair are small pink roses.  
  
"Oh my. You are so beautiful." Lucy says.  
  
"My little girl is getting married. I think I'm going to start to cry." Elizabeth says.  
  
"Don't cry, if you start crying I will to. If that happens then I'm going to be late to my own wedding. So do I have everything?"  
  
"Your bouquet" as Lucy hands her the pink roses and baby's breath that make it up.  
  
"Oh yes, we can't forget that", she smiles as she gives Lucy one last hug "I'll see you both after the ceremony for the reception"  
  
At the barn Rafe is just finishing up the decorating. He remembers the first time he decorated it, when they didn't have a minister. It was just them and God promising to love each other forever.  
  
"Ok, I think we're done. Now we just have to wait for the Minister, oh and the Bride too."  
  
Shortly the Minister shows up, and greets Rafe. About ten minutes later, Rafe is standing with the minister when he hears the barn do start to open. He turns around, and there she is, his Angel. He can't believe how she looks. Her blonde hair pulled back and those blue eyes shining at him. She gets more and more beautiful every time he sees her. She walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek as they both turn to face the Minister.  
  
"We are gathered here today" says the Minister as they both get ready to start their life together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- 


	6. Sealed with a Kiss

Rafe and Alison look at each other and kiss. Here they are, standing outside of Lucy's about to go in for their wedding reception. The wedding was perfect; the vows were the same ones they had said before. This time was different though, at the end they were legally considered husband and wife.  
  
"Are you ready, Mrs. Kovich?" as he readied to open the door.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kovich"  
  
They walked in to see all their friends and family waiting to greet and congratulate them. The first people to meet them at the door were Lucy and Elizabeth. The reception was lovely. Everyone had been able to make it that they wanted. During the reception the doorbell rang. Lucy answered it to see Livvie and Caleb.  
  
"This is a time of joy, and whatever you two are here there is no way it can bring joy." Lucy snapped at them.  
  
"We just wanted to congratulate the happy couple like the rest of you. Is it ok if we come in?" said Caleb.  
  
"I suppose, but please don't ruin this day for them."  
  
Caleb and Livvie walked over to where Rafe and Alison are talking with Jamal and Jack.  
  
"Let me say congratulations first of all. Could I possibly borrow your husband for a few minutes?" He asks the lovely couple.  
  
"I'll be right back, Alison." Rafe says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Now standing together are Livvie, Alison, Jamal, and Jack. The guys look at each other and excuse themselves for a minute.  
  
"Rafe told me that you and Caleb helped him realize he didn't need to give up." Alison says, nervously and not sure what to say.  
  
"Oh, well you know it wasn't anything big. We just knew that Joshua had to be brought down, and to do that we needed Rafe to be a slayer and stop pouting." Livvie responds, also nervous towards her former best friend.  
  
"Yes, but if you hadn't we'd still be running from Joshua."  
  
Caleb and Rafe have ventured outside now to talk.  
  
"So what is it that is so important for you two to come all the way over here?" Rafe asks with his arms crossed at his chest.  
  
"I want to ask for a truce. At least for the time being. I'm not saying that I am going to, pardon the expression, be an angel from now on. I just want to be able to have the life with Olivia that I've been wanting for so long. I also know that you and Alison deserve to have a life also. So what do you say?"  
  
"Well, I guess we can call a truce for awhile. I will be keeping an eye on you Caleb. We do need to work and figure out what to do with the Elixir and Frank."  
  
"It would surprise me if you weren't watching me still. The Elixir can be turned back to The Recovery Room, I don't have any use for it. I also have no use for Frank, if you think there is some way to turn him mortal again then do it, but leave me out of it."  
  
Finishing their conversation the two men walk back into the party. They head over to their wives who have been trying to have a conversation, but not having much luck.  
  
"Are you ready to go, my love?" Caleb asks as he comes and places his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, love." As they both head towards the door.  
  
"So what was it he needed to talk about? It's not Joshua, he's not still alive somehow." Alison, worried that that is the case.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. He wants to call a truce. Says he wants to have the life him and Livvie have always wanted, and wants us to be happy also. He also says that the Elixir can go back to being the Recovery Room."  
  
"Do you think you can trust him?"  
  
"For some odd reason I actually do. Anyways, how do you feel about ending this party and heading off for our honeymoon?"  
  
"Oh, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a secret. I packed you a set of clothes up this morning, and they are waiting in the car." 


	7. Back from Paradise

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Port Charles and ABC. I do not take ownership of any of them.  
  
Alison wakes up to see her husband's beautiful face. They had gotten in late last night from their honeymoon. Two weeks in the Caribbean was just what they needed. They spent time between the hotel room and the beach for the most part. The best part was that the whole time they were there Port Charles was never brought up. It was as if the rest of the world was at peace, and nothing could touch them. She had her first doctor's appointment later, she had this feeling something might be wrong with the baby, but she was sure it was just nerves. She leans over and gives a sleeping Rafe a kiss.  
  
"Mmmm. Good morning, wife." He groggily answers  
  
"Good morning husband. What are your plans for today?"  
  
"I was thinking of continuing our honeymoon for another day." As he reaches over and pulls her next to him.  
  
"I wish we could, but I have a doctor's appointment. You need to make sure the city is still in one piece too. It seemed a little to peaceful last night on the drive back here."  
  
"Oh, alright. I guess we better get up."  
  
"Hey, I said the honeymoon couldn't be all day, I didn't say anything about not adding on a few more hours." She laughs as she rolls over and looks into his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Mrs. Kovich everything seems ok so far. You just need to set up regular appointments and we'll see how you progress," the doctor said, finishing up with Alison's appointment.  
  
"How long will it be until we may know that there is something wrong? I keep getting these feelings that something isn't right."  
  
"I'm sure it's just new-mother nervousness. A lot of mothers get that, and it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Rafe stands outside of The Recovery Room. It didn't take them long to turn it back from bat-haven. He had called Lucy earlier, so they could have lunch together.  
  
"Hey cousin. How was everything? Was Alison surprised when you got there?" Lucy says as she walks up behind him.  
  
"It was wonderful, and yes she was very surprised. Though I think the one thing she knows with me is to expect the unexpected. The best part was I don't think this town even entered our minds the whole time we were there," while holding the door open and following Lucy inside.  
  
"So why aren't you two extending your honeymoon? I know you have better things to do than have lunch with your cousin."  
  
"I wanted to, but she had a doctor's appointment. She said she might meet up with us to eat if she gets done in time. Anyways, what is wrong with meeting with you for lunch? So, what all has happened since we've been gone?"  
  
"Not much, it's been really quiet. I haven't seen Livvie or Caleb at all. It worries me, but I don't know for sure if they really are up to anything. I hate to say it, but this town might actually start to be normal again."  
  
"Don't worry about Caleb, we had a little talk at the reception. He asked for a truce, and I really do trust him. It would be nice to have this place be normal, but I wouldn't count on it. On another subject, how are you doing? Do you still need to have blood transfusions?"  
  
"I'm doing ok. I did have another transfusion the other day, I wish I knew a way to get rid of this. Here's an idea, I wonder if I had a blood transfusion with your blood it might work. Since we're both slayers, and are related."  
  
"That's a thought, but you might have to fight with Alison on that one."  
  
"Fight about what?" Alison asks, just walking into the middle of the conversation.  
  
"Well, hello there," Rafe smiles as he stands up to give his wife a kiss, "We were thinking of having Lucy's next blood transfusion have my blood in it. That way maybe if my slayer blood mixes into her system she may be cured. I just told her that you might not like that idea."  
  
"If it makes you better Lucy, I'm up for anything. Or is it that Rafe has a fear of needles?"  
  
"Now when have you known me to be afraid of anything?"  
  
"Uhm.never." 


	8. Help and Hope

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Port Charles and ABC. I do not take ownership of any of them.  
  
Alison couldn't believe she was laying in a bed in the maternity ward of General Hospital. She shouldn't be here for a few more months. This can't be happening she kept thinking, then she wondered where Rafe was. Her and her mom had gone baby shopping, just a girls day out. It was all girls actually, since they knew the baby she was carrying was a girl. Alison was walking down one aisle, when she felt the first jab of pain. She screamed out Elizabeth's name. Elizabeth had just enough time to come running and grab her daughter before she collapsed on the floor. They called an ambulance immediately, and then called Lucy. Lucy said she would go and get Rafe. She knew he'd be too upset to drive over here, so Lucy was bringing him. Where was he? It had seemed like forever since she had gotten into the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Rafe had just finished washing dishes from lunch. He had the apartment to himself, as Alison and Elizabeth had gone baby shopping. He wondered what all they had bought. It seemed like each time they went out anywhere they brought home half the store with them. He heard footsteps up the stairs and then a knock at the door.  
  
"What, are your arms too full with packages?" he joked walking to open the door.  
  
Instead of Alison he saw Lucy standing in his doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying recently. "Lucy, what's wrong? Is it Ian?"  
  
"Rafe, I need to sit down and talk with you." She said, scared of having to tell him Alison might loose the baby.  
  
"Alright. Tell me what is it?"  
  
"It's Alison," she said, starting to tear up. "She collapsed in the store, they've got her at the hospital already. She wanted me to come and get you, she thought you'd be too upset to drive."  
  
"Is everything ok? Is she going to be ok? We need to get over there, but let me go get something out of the bedroom." As he stood up, shakily.  
  
He walked into the bedroom, and stared up at the ceiling. "Dad, I know your watching us right now. Just take care of Alison and our little girl. I can't loose her dad, I can't loose either of them. They are my whole life now. Please, just make everything ok. Our life was just starting to go right. Please, oh please let her be alright." He finished with his eyes full of tears. He opened a drawer they had started to put baby linens in. He grabbed a small pink blanket out of it. He looked down, he'd never noticed the appliquéd pink rose in the corner.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to get to my girls now." He said as he grabbed the apartment keys and they headed out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
When Rafe walked into her hospital room she was asleep. Elizabeth had said she'd been asleep for fifteen minutes. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead, and then placed the baby blanket inside the top drawer of the bedside table. He then walked back outside.  
  
"So how is it looking? What are our chances of.of loosing our baby?" he asked the doctor.  
  
"Right now it's not looking good for the baby. I'm very worried about Alison. If it keeps getting worse we will have to deliver the baby in order to save her."  
  
"I understand, though I'd rather not have to worry about either of my angels."  
  
"That's completely understandable. I will be back in to check on her in about an hour or so." She says and walks off.  
  
"Was she complaining at all before this happened?" asking Elizabeth.  
  
"No, she was completely fine. I was over looking at bath stuff for the baby, and she was looking at the aisle with blankets. I was about to tell her to come look at something when I heard her scream my name. By the time I ran around the corner she was starting to fall down."  
  
"I'm glad you were there. I'm sure she's glad too."  
  
He looked into the window of her room and noticed she was starting to wake up. When he opened the door her eyes opened up.  
  
"Hello Angel." He said coming over and sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better now that you are here. Did you get to talk to the doctor? Did she tell you what may have caused this?"  
  
"No, she didn't act like she knew what caused it. We'll probably have to stay here for awhile though. Maybe overnight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- 


	9. A Miracle from Above

The sun peeped through the blinds of the hospital room. Alison had been waking up for a few minutes already, and knowing it was a new day caused her to wake up more. She looked over to see Rafe sound asleep in the reclining chair. He had found a hospital blanket during the night to curl up under. He seemed to be uncomfortable, but she was glad he had stayed nearby. She wondered how the baby was doing, the doctor should be in soon. As she was sitting and thinking she felt the baby give a little kick.  
  
"Oh, hello little one," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "You are going to be all better soon, I hope. Mommy and Daddy are really worried out here, but we'll be fine."  
  
Hearing her sweet voice, Rafe started to wake up. At first he wasn't sure where he was, but then he remembered.  
  
"Good morning, angel." He said smiling as he stretched. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I'm feeling ok, but I wonder how our little girl is doing in there."  
  
"If she's anything like her mom she's strong and stubborn. I hope she's not so stubborn that she wants to greet the world a few months early," kissing Alison's head and then her stomach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
As the day went on the doctor came in and took some blood work and an ultrasound. Around two in the afternoon she came back in with the results. The look on her face wasn't one of worry, but wasn't one of good news either.  
  
"Well, this is very strange." She said, with her eye still on the results.  
  
"What is? Is everything ok with our daughter?" Rafe said, holding Alison's hand tight.  
  
"Everything is fine. The test results and the ultrasound were both fine. I guess you two have someone up there watching out for you." She laughed. "I will get your discharge papers ready, but I do want to set up an appointment with you for next week."  
  
Both Rafe and Alison smiled at her as she left. They knew who was watching over them, and always would.  
  
"I've been thinking of baby names. What do you think of Angel?" Rafe said, still smiling.  
  
"I love it. Angel Kovich. For the middle name it could be Rose. Angel Rose Kovich."  
  
"That's perfect."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
They were just getting ready to leave the hospital when Rafe remembered the blanket he brought.  
  
"Alison, there's a baby blanket in the top drawer that I brought from home. Don't forget it."  
  
"Ok," she said, reaching in and getting it. "Are you sure this is from home? I've never bought a blanket with a rose on the corner. It is beautiful though."  
  
Rafe said nothing, just smiled. As he followed Alison out the door he said under his breath "Thanks, Dad." 


	10. Give and Recieve

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada.  
  
A/N: I decided to add a little more to this story. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Rafe, put me down," exclaimed Alison as he brought her into the apartment and sat her on the couch. "Are you going to be like this for the next few months?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I am," he said as he sat down next to her. "I don't want anything happening to you or to Angel."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to us," she said as she got up from the couch. He grabbed her hand to keep her from going anywhere, "I'm using the restroom. Unless you'd like to join me," she said as an apologetic smile came over his face.  
  
-------------  
  
Alison was baking when she heard a knock on the door, "It's open!" she yelled, unable to leave the baking.  
  
"Hey, what are you up to?" Jack said as he walked over to where she was.  
  
"I'm baking. I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm going to sit up here for the next two months and do nothing," she said as she handed him a chocolate chip and macadamia cookie.  
  
"Did I say anything bad about you baking?"  
  
"No, but I know Rafe got you to come over and check on me. Just admit it Jack," she said as a sly grin came over her face. "Now, since you are here what would you like to drink?" she said as she enjoyed the afternoon with her friend.  
  
-------------  
  
Alison started to wake up to what smelled like cinnamon rolls. She opened her eyes and could see Rafe standing in the kitchen. He looked over and smiled that smile that lit up the room. "Merry Christmas," he said as he came over and placed a tray in front of her. There was scrambled eggs, a cinnamon roll, and a big glass of milk.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said giving him a kiss. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Long enough to make breakfast. I was thinking earlier, in less than a month we will get to see what our little girl looks like. Hopefully she will look like her mother," he said as he took a bite of the cinnamon roll he had.  
  
"Why can't she look like you? Oh, you've got some icing right here," he said as she wiped it off the end of his nose. "So what all do we have to do today?"  
  
"Well, we are expected at Lucy's for presents in about three hours. Then I guess we'll come back here afterwards. Unless you want to do something else."  
  
"No, I'll probably be tired by then. But we better finish up breakfast and then head over."  
  
------------------  
  
"Hello? Lucy! Ian!" Alison called as they entered the house followed by Rafe who was carrying the presents. He insisted on Alison carrying nothing, and she didn't argue with him. Lucy came in the room and greeted her with a hug, "Look at you. You are so--,"  
  
"Huge?" she said with a laugh.  
  
"No, I was going to say stunning. Even at eight and a half months you are still as beautiful as ever."  
  
"Well, thank you for the compliment. Is everyone else here already?"  
  
"No, you are the first three to arrive," she said as they got seated on the couch and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
They were unwrapping presents when Rafe opened a box to find an envelope inside it. Alison wasn't paying any attention, but noticed everyone had gone quiet. She looked over at Rafe who was reading a piece of paper. "What's that?" she asked as she took it from him. "A house? You got us a house?" she looked up with her mouth wide open.  
  
"You don't have to take it if you don't want to," Lucy said with a smile. "Ian and I were trying to decide something to get you that you would need. You've got so much in that little apartment above the gym now that we needed something else. So your mom helped some and we bought you this cute little house."  
  
"It has a picket fence and everything," laughed Elizabeth, knowing that was her daughter's dream.  
  
"Can we go see it?" asked Alison as she jumped up from the couch and went to put her coat on. She turned around to see everyone still sitting there, "Or I guess we could finish opening presents first," she said sitting back down.  
  
-------------  
  
"I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!" Alison said as she came back into the empty living room from the bedroom. "I don't know how you did it Lucy, but you managed to find a house that is perfect for both me and Rafe."  
  
"Well, it's easy when you know what your family likes."  
  
"So when can we move in?" she asked Rafe who was just standing there smiling at her.  
  
"Well, uhm--," he said looking at Ian for some type of support. He knew if he didn't get Ian's support the ladies would be trying to move in the next day if possible.  
  
"It is the holiday's you know," Ian said as he crossed his arms at his chest. "We need to get electricity and gas and water turned on. It might be after the new year that we can get all that done." He had to smile as Alison gave a pouty face. "We'll try and get you moved in by the time the baby comes home. How's that sound?" 


	11. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Alison sat in the chair in the apartment putting things in boxes. They were going to get moved in before Angel came, and she was going to make sure of it. She had got up earlier than she usually did as the baby was kicking and she couldn't sleep anymore.  
  
She put down what she was doing and grabbed her cup of tea to take another sip. She stopped in mid-sip and realized what had just happened-her water had broke. She grabbed the pillow that was supporting her lower back in the chair and flung it so it hit a sleeping Rafe in the head. "What was that for?" he said groggily.  
  
"My-my-water broke," she was able to get out. He jumped out of the bed and came to where she was. Asking her if she was ok for the moment she nodded, and then he went and grabbed some clothes to wear.  
  
-------------  
  
Rafe had grabbed a wheel chair and brought Alison in. Colleen was at the desk and she told him where to go for Labor and Delivery. After they had left Ian walked by, "Rafe and Alison are on their way to Labor and Delivery," she said with a smile. He looked at her, and then made a quick call to Lucy and some others.  
  
"It's going to be ok," Rafe said as he rubbed Alison's face as they waited on the doctor to come in. They heard the door open, but instead of seeing the doctor they wanted, they were greeted by Ian and Lucy. "Hey, glad you could make it."  
  
"I can't stay long," she said giving Alison a hug. "I've got some errands to do today. I'll be back though as soon as I learn our little one is here. Hang in there Alison, I know it's tough, but it's so worth it. Plus you'll always remember the moment you see her for the first time," she said reminiscing about her giving birth to Serena.  
  
As the ladies continued to talk Ian pulled Rafe over and told him what they were planning. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"I insist. Jack and Jamal are already over at the apartment getting things together. I'm going to get off work in a few hours and go help them. Well, I better get back to work. Come on Lucy, let's leave them alone," he said ushering her out the door.  
  
-----------  
  
"How can two people in this small apartment have so much stuff?" asked Jack as he pulled out another handful of hang up clothes from the closet.  
  
"I don't know, but we should stop complaining," laughed Jamal.  
  
"Ok, we're here," said Elizabeth and Lucy together as they walked in.  
  
"Glad to see you. When is Ian going to get here? It's the heavy stuff we have to deal with."  
  
"He gets off in two hours. I figure that Elizabeth and I can take the clothes and dishes and knick-knacks over to the house now. Hope you two don't mind doing part of an all-nighter on getting this place together."  
  
Jack looked at Jamal, and just went back to getting stuff out of the closet.  
  
-----------  
  
"Alright Alison, it's about time to push," said Dr. Middleton. It had been about eight hours since Alison's water had broke, and she was ready to get this over with. Rafe let her squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to as she leaned forward and started to push.  
  
Five minutes into pushing Alison had to stop. Rafe put his lips on her forehead, "Come on Angel. You can't give up yet. All we've ever wanted it about to come true. Just a few more pushes, please."  
  
She looked at him, and gave one more push. Just then she heard the sweetest sound, the sound of their little girl crying. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, "Is she ok?"  
  
"She's perfect," said Rafe as they laid her on Alison's chest. "She looks like you."  
  
"How can you tell?' she laughed.  
  
"I just can," he said as all three just stayed there for a few minutes enjoying the moment. When they took Angel to the nursery for a little bit he went and called Lucy. "Hey Luce. I'm a dad," he said proudly on the phone.  
  
"Rafe," she said already tearing up. "And you are going to be the best dad. We'll be over there in a bit," she said hanging up the phone. The guys walked just then carrying the couch. "Put that down and let's head over to the hospital. Rafe just called to let us know that Alison had the baby."  
  
-------------  
  
Lucy and everyone were coming out of the elevator when they saw Livvie. Pulling Jack away she asked, "Is everything ok? What are you all doing here together?"  
  
"Alison had the baby. It's a girl. Now I need to go," he said pulling his arm out of her grasp and heading on in with the others.  
  
"Hey there new Mama," smiled Jamal as they walked in.  
  
"What are you all doing coming in at the same time? And why do you guys look more exhausted than I am?" she said as she held Angel in her arms.  
  
"We look tired? I don't know why. Ian, do you know we should look tired?" joked Jack.  
  
"Well, anyways. I want to introduce to you all, Miss Angel Rose Kovich."  
  
"She's beautiful. Oh sweetie," said Elizabeth and she went and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ok, before I forget. I want to get a picture of you three," said Lucy as she pulled out a camera and got ready to take a picture.  
  
"Can it wait until morning, Lucy?"  
  
"No, it can't. Now Rafe, why don't you try and hop onto the bed with Alison and Angel. Scoot in a little bit. Ok, perfect. Smile!"  
  
------------ 


	12. Having Everything

Disclaimer: Guess what-I still don't own anything.  
  
A/N: This is a very very short chapter.  
  
Rafe got into the car in the parking lot. "This is it. I'm taking my family home. My home," he said with a smile on his face. Lucy and everyone else had worked so hard the past three days to get the house ready for them. And now it was time, he pulled the car around to where Alison and their daughter were waiting. "Alright, my lady. Your chariot awaits," he said getting out to help her put the car seat in right.  
  
"This feels weird."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"That they let us leave the hospital with her. Rafe, we're parents. She's our responsibility," she said as she then went to stare out the window. "Rafe, we're going the wrong way."  
  
"No we're not. We're going home," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Home? But there's nothing in the--," she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized what they must have done. "You knew, didn't you? You knew what they were doing."  
  
"Ian promised you on Christmas that we would be in the house when we brought Angel home. He kept his promise, Alison," he said as he pulled into the driveway. She grabbed the diaper bag as he got Angel's car seat out. She waited for him to get to the door before opening it. As she turned on the light she saw that a banner had been made saying 'Welcome Home Kovich's'. There was a vase of pink roses on the kitchen counter, and next to it was a picture frame. Alison looked at the picture and realized it was the photo Lucy had taken that day at the hospital. There was also a note,  
  
'Hope you love the new house. Call when you're ready for visitors.  
  
All our love,  
  
Ian, Lucy, Elizabeth, Jack, and Jamal'  
  
She then went with Rafe into the baby's room. They placed Angel in the bassinette, covering her with the pink blanket that had been sent down from above. Watching her sleep, Rafe put his arms around his wife's waist, "This is it Alison. We have everything we've ever wanted right here," he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair and made a mental picture of this moment. 


End file.
